Dawn of Tommorow, Sins of the Past
by Ssj5vogito
Summary: Sequel to Legendary God. a new threat has arisen by the name of Zera, god of evil, king of the Arcosians, uncle of Frieza. After slumbering for decades, he awakens to find out his relatives, his beast Broly, and Buu are dead at the hands of saiyans, and he will stop at nothing to remove them from the multiverse. Will the gods fall? If you like action/fighting fics this is for you.
1. Ch 1: Xenocide

Ch. 1: Xenocide

EARTH

The twinkling spots in the night sky were as beautiful as ever. The intricate patterns made out by the eyes of man from an earthly perspective seemed to arrange the gleaming balls of nuclear fusion in positions that resembled animals. Although, on a different planet, the sight would be quite different. On Namek, the stars were seen to resemble Porunga. These thoughts passed through Gohan's mind as he studied the stars, many of them ones he had visited for research considering Whis was generous enough to teach him teleportation after the Broly incident. Unfortunately, all these thoughts were washed away as he saw the most terrible sight he had ever witnessed.

"NO! How?! Who could be doing this?! I have to warn father! And Vegeta! And-"

suddenly he was cut off by the voice of someone coming from inside the large capsule corps. Building. "Gohan, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

Bulma walked up beside him curiously. "You keep yelling about something. Did Beerus attack you or something? I know he's still sore about losing his third battle with goku." Another person walked out to appear in front of them. It was a purple cat-like deity. "I'm a god, I can hear you from in there. Why did I even spend the night on this planet just to hear people rubbing in my ACCIDENTAL loss?" Bulma ignored him, concerned. "Gohan, talk! What's wrong?" Gohan stuttered. "I-I was staring at the Andromeda galaxy just a moment ago when it jusy suddenly, out of nowhere, dissappeared! Erased! It was completely obliterated in under a second! A Whole GALAXY full of billions of inhabited worlds, just gone! No natural phenomena can cause an explosion 262 billion times faster than light with enough power to erase a galaxy AND propel the light emmited by the galaxy trillions of times faster than normal to allow me to watch it happen! A very powerful being must have intentionally destroyed it!" Beerus laughed. Me and goku are the only living beings capable of destroying galaxies casually. Buu and Janemba could, but they're dead. Omega Shenron could, but he's from a different timeline, he became giga shenron to fight Broly and died, and last time we fought after his revival I destroyed him, sending him back to his own world unharmed of course. Whis could easily destroy much more than a galaxy, more like all of our universe, but he's a creator. Broly destroyed part of the multiverse, but we destroyed him. Nobody exists who could have done that."

At first the destruction god's words relieved some of Gohan's anxiety, but that didn't last long when Whis teleported into the conversation eating sushi. "Actually, Beerus, there is another god in our universe i didn't tell you about. I was worried you would challenge him but it looks like i dont really have a choice now."

"Whis, don't talk with your mouth full," Beerus joked. Whis quickly swallowed then continued. "This may come as a surprise, but there is another. One much stronger than you and Goku. He exists as a god whose purpose is destruction like you, but in a different way. He is the god of the very thing that differentiates the methods of you two. He is god of evil. And trust me, if he's reawakened, we'll lose a lot more than a galaxy. We just have to hope his awakening doesn't play out like Broly's return from Hell. It took a super saiyan god 5 goku, xicor, evil goku, me, you, and every hero to stop him from destroying the multiverse. Unfortunately for us, this might just be worse."

PALACE OF THE VOID

The door to the throne room opened. This was a dark throne room, filled with skulls and strange black flames ominously burning on torches made of some kind of black material. A minion wearing Planet Trade Organization armor entered, staying near the flames, because if he left their side, the temperature in the throne room would freeze him to death in less than a second. -300° F was the approximate temperature. Luckily, the flames were so hot that they could sustain life in the throne room, even if only for ten minutes. After that, the energy of the king either froze them alive, obliterated the matter in their bodies, instantly killed them, consumed their soul with darkness and death, burned them alive (body, soul, and mind) caused them infinite pain(subsequently killing them) drove them to insanity and destroyed their mind, or mutated them into dark monsters. The king of the Arcosians. Not King cold. No, he was a fake king. The REAL king never left his approaching-absolute-zero throne room except to commit genocide on entire species- AKA, Xenocide. Most never knew he existed and thought Cold to be king, and all the while the true king pulled the strings behind the scenes. His name is Emperor Zera. Zera, the king of the Arcosians. The most ridiculously powerful tyrant of all. He ruled the universe as god of evil. Yeah, he was a god. Beerus had destruction, Whis had creation, and he had evil. And he looked the part. Just as Frieza had white skin with purple bio-gems and Cooler and Cold had purple skin with blue bio-gems, Zera had skin as black as a void with red bio-gems. In his first form his red gems spiked outward in many directions from his shoulders, head, arms, chest, and legs. His red eyes and pitch black flesh- identical in darkness to vantablack- matched it. His head had three head spikes instead of two like frieza's had. His armor was black with red lines going in random directions on it, stopping and starting in random places, twisting and turning. His red cape had black lines. He looked menacingly at the approaching soldier. "Minion 2504365321, what is it? I just returned from obliterating galaxy X-sf09966664. The other local galaxy calls it 'Andromeda.'. I had to go to my third form to do that, it was fun. But im relishing the thought. If this is not of utmost importance, i will slowly torture you to death with Death Saucers." The minion trembled, partially out of fear, partially out of hypothermia.

"S-sir, your brother Cold and nephews Frieza and Cooler have been killed by some saiyans that have become super saiyans. All 10 levels to be exact, excluding Legendary. False, normal, ascended, ultra, full power, master, 2, 3, 4, and God. We need to know how to handle this. Their minions are partially dead. Most of the PTO is intact, and arcosians much stronger than them still exist and control the organization, but we need advice on if we should attack planet Earth or not to try and kill the Humans, conquer the planet, sell it, and most of all get revenge on the saiyans once and for all. Earth is the new home of the saiyans. Frieza failed at destroying them when he destroyed planet Vegeta. They killed Frieza when he went to namek to use porunga to become immortal. He destroyed it but Porunga restored it and Earth's dragon, Shenron, revived the Namekians. Cooler came for revenge and died. Cold and Mecha frieza- frieza survived and was restored with cybernetics- came to earth and died as well. The saiyans are now stronger than Buu, the guy that is equal to you in your third form. Goku-the strongest, the one who defeated Frieza on namek, was the first super saiyan, the first super saiyan 3 and 4, the only super saiyan god, and slayer of Buu and the saiyan that is father of Gohan, killer of cell- is stronger than Beerus and beat him. What should we do? What is your opinion, will you kill them yourself, and what will you do about the empire?"

Zera looked at him in astonishment. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Um, 19 years ago, sir."

"WHY HAVE I NOT BEEN INFORMED IN 19 YEARS?!"

"Sir, you've been away doing other things in other universes or slumbering unitl just recently."

"Well, its been to long for any of it to even matter anymore now, you pathetic worm! I may murder your family for not telling me sooner! Great. Just great. Now i have to reveal my existence. Well, no matter. Any who protest will be tortured. How did you keep them quiet, though?"

"We told them that Frieza, Cooler, and Cold were on long mission to a nearby galaxy for 30 years."

"I see. Well, i will personally make sure that these saiyans pay for killing my family. Payment to me, unfortunately, equals… annihilation." His voice sounded so evil and menacing that Vegeta and Frieza would have been terrified. "I dont care how long its been, or if they surpassed Beerus. I will make them pay for their actions nearly 2 decades ago. They thought it would never come to bite them in the ass. Well, it just did. If only they knew. Funny, the galaxy closest to theirs in all the universe… was the one i just completely destroyed." He teleported out, traveling towards the palace of the god of death. He was amazed to find out that Buu was dead as he searched for his energy signal. "Beerus's best pet gets captured by a lizard and the lizard's son revives him to get killed by Goku. My my."

Zera wondered if any other powerful beings resided in this world other than the gods and saiyans. Broly, the guy he infused evil in as a baby for a prank? Tried multiversal domination and died. "Ha. I succeed every time i conquer a multiverse. This one, my home, has been hard though." That's when he remembered another being from a different universe he'd conquered before, but then let go because they bored him. "Omega shenron! Ah, Giga shenron now. He's in that other timeline still? Huh." His elite team of gods was following close behind. "Sir, how are you learning about the past?"

Zera chuckled. Those fools didn't know the extent of his abilities. "I copy abilities, don't you know i copied the god of time's only copyable ability, seeing the past?"

They nodded in unison. "Yes sir, we merely forgot." The strongest of the minions, Xengon, the god of fear, a large guy resembling porunga except black with red eyes, spoke up. "Uh, can't you watch the past to learn every ability ever used?"

Zera was getting irritated. An idiotic question like that usually required 1000 years of torture, but he had business to attend to. "No, you bumbling idiot! How dense is that puny brain of yours?! If it happened during another point in time, it means i didn't see it spacially, only chronologically, through time! I must see it through BOTH!" He looked insulted at being called an idiot, but knew better than to argue with a guy that could smash him with a dimension. "Zera, lord sir master godliness your superself, or whatever you want me to call you, did you know Evil goku- a goku born from your Evil dimension you created- is still alive and living on earth along with Xicor, goku's evil son? They helped in Legendary super saiyan god Broly's defeat!" This came from Ragnock, the god of pain. He looked like a giant dragon, except he stood on two legs and was red with black eyes. Also his head happened to look like cell's fused with Porunga's. His roaring voice sounded threatening, if not for the fact that Zera's was there to compare to. "It makes no difference. My 6th arcosian form-one the cold family failed to reach, with cooler being the only one with the 5th-is a bit stronger than Broly was in their final battle. Plus, my forms go MUCH farther. I can handle this."

"Whis is with Beerus and Goku right now."

"Oh please, Broly destroyed him easily in a weak form, I can obliterate him."

"Okay then, you're right. But why are we asking Xeron for something?"

"You ask too many questions. If you weren't so irreplacable, id destroy you like Frieza always did his millions of replacable, non-deity minions. I'm asking him about the population of hell and the multiverse. I wanna be kept up to speed."

Zera created a humongous ball of energy in his palms that was so immensely powerful it radiated enough energy to destroy a galaxy with every bolt of red lightning around the black, condensed, solar system sized sphere. The sheer power came off in waves, completely destroying nearby galaxies. Deadly black light blinded everyone as it detonated, destroying every galactic cluster in their area. and all that could be seen was blackness. Then, finally, it cleared. When it did, just for a moment, they thought they saw Zera in 4th form, his head smooth and round and black with a red bio-gem covering the top, on his shoulders, and his chest, all bone plates and bio armor gone. He reverted back so unimaginably quickly that it seemed almost as if it had never happened at all and was in fact an illusion. "Sir, what was the purpose of that if I may ask?!"

"To signal Xeron. I don't very much like traveling. Unlike Whis, I cant travel infinitely faster than light and truly teleport. He always comes when I have a question. After all, how do you think I knew how many Kais were left after i killed all 10 quadrillion of them? One for every very powerful civilization. Apparently, only 11. Now it's only 7. 8 if you count the one inside the 'good buu'."

"Sir, you forgot that some people can hear you..."

Kibitokai appeared in front of him, pure hatred and fury burning in his eyes. "So, you are the one that destroyed our race, leaving only 6 normal and 5 supremes, commiting pure genocide on all other races of our species."

"It's a shame," Zera said in a taunting voice, "that a few of your species survived. I wasn't going for mere genocide of an individual race. I wanted every race of your species dead. I was going for a Xenocide."


	2. Ch 2: Corruption

Ch. 2: corruption

A large energy ball hovered above planet earth, getting larger every passing moment. The people of the world ran in terror as they knew the evil laugh coming from the direction of the ball all too well. As the planet shook, the Z-fighters prepared for yet another apocalypse. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Gotenks, Buu, Uub, Beerus, Whis, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaoutzu, 18, Roshi, yajirobe, korrin, mr. Popo, Dende, chichi, bulma, ox king, the briefs, mr. Satan, videl, and kibitokai stood in a group, planning a course of action. Goku looked towards the kai with a smile. "Thanks for coming to help us! You say this god tried to kill you?"

"Yes, im afraid so. There is much you do not know about the kais. Over 15 generations ago, there were millions of us kais. One day they all vanished. Not a word, just, gone. No warning. No trace. No memory of those who had fallen. Just... Nothing. This is thought to have been a myth, but I now know it to be true. I escaped him by teleporting to the world of the kais, but after about an hour i felt him reach the world of Decro, the god of death. He woke him up from his slumber. I fear the two got into a fight of godly proportions afterwards unlike anything this universe has ever seen, maybe even more so than your fight with legendary god broly. This not only released the dead like broly did a year ago by damaging Death himself, but Zera's power's influence corrupted the revived villains, multiplying their power by a factor comparable to each of them getting their own god transformation. That is why the evil kid buu is up there with a majin god aura flowing around him, and also why he is red, not pink. His power level rivals yours, goku. Then you have god frieza with red body parts and a god aura. Then godly perfect cell. And of course legendary super saiyan god broly is back with that multiplier making him a million times stronger than when he broke the dimensions last year. The multiplier made him a lssjG2, basically. Gogiga shenron is up there too."

"Did you make up these names while drunk?"

Gohan frowned at Vegeta.

"He's a supreme kai, that's rude!"

"Actually you guys, they gave themselves the unoriginal names. I mean, their first names weren't exactly unique either." Kibitokai laughed nervously.

Goku sighed. So this is what happened before except the revived villains all became gods? It took me as a super saiyan god 5, beerus, whis, xicor, evil me, and the z-fighters and revived villains all together to beat broly as a legendary ssjG. Now he's gotten a SECOND god boost?! How do we win this time? Even every villain and hero together might not work this time!"

Gohan smiled as an idea came to him.

"Dad, you've become stronger since then! Your ssjG Is equal to your ssjG3 from a year ago! Plus, every villain became a god! Beerus and whis improved too! Plus, vegeta achieved ssjG4 just last week, and whis has trained my mystic form recently and im now a hyper mystic! After all, he IS above the kais."

Gotenks pointed to the sky. "What are we gonna do about that giant ball of destruction buu is charging?"

"OH! Right! Okay guys, we're gonna defeat these evil god versions of our old enemies! Let's split up!"

Whis pointed his staff at the air, creating a diagram.

"I'll decide our strategy since im the wisest one here."

"Sounds good to me!" Goku said enthusiastically.

"Alright. The strongest one besides broly is Gogiga shenron. Giga shenron is now an evil eternal dragon god and renamed himself. He's currently negatively charging the galaxy from the earth's exosphere. Vegeta, you go and fight him and the other shadow dragons. Goku, you and gohan go handle broly. He just blew up Betelgeuse. He's currently trying to destroy the milky way with an energy ball. Gotenks, you and kibitokai handle kid buu. Buu, you and piccolo go handle cell and the androids. Beerus, you go handle bebi, super 17, and rilldo. I'll handle janemba, hirudegarn, frieza, cooler, king cold, kuriza, queen ice, chilled, bojack, and hatchiyak. Uub, yamcha, krillin and 18, you go handle garlic jr, turles, lord slug, android 13, and bio broly. Tien, yajirobe, roshi, dende, chiaoutzu, tarble, and abocado, you go handle dabura, bibidi, babidi, pui pui, yakon, the ginyu force, zarbon, dedoria, raditz, nappa, king piccolo, zangya, and cooler's armored squadron. I'll hold the senzu beans and teleport one to anyone who may need one at any time. I'll constantly be checking everyone's energy to see if they need one. I can multitask so don't worry. You can ask for one by telepathy as well."

As he finished, a humongous pulse of red energy radiated out from buu's ball in every direction, vaporizing everything it touched. Wind and dust blew out everywhere. Skyscrapers were blasted by bolts of energy by the hundreds. The whole planet was literally shaking apart under them. It was ready to detonate. "HURRY! NOW!"

With that, everyone ran off to their respective fights.

THE SKY

Gotenks charged toward buu, aware that he only had thirty minutes to stop him. He was glowing red with a red fire aura surrounding him. His skin was red now, not pink. He was holding his hand up, charging his gigantic and powerful ball in the same style as a vanishing ball attack, but red. Bolts of energy surrounded it as it let off wave after wave of deadly explosions. The ball itself was about to detonate. Buu began laughing maniacally, like a demonic child, which is basically his personality. Kill and destroy are the only two things he knows how to think. Gotenks snuck up from behind as a ssj3. His dual voice of teens goten and trunks yelled triumphantly as he landed a devastating blow. Although he was much weaker, his creativity with moves helped him invent the "dimensional sandwich supreme with extra mustard" attack. He had charged up his energy and focused it into a single point on his fist and punched the singularity into buu's stomach, and let the energy expand after being planted into him. As he exploded from the punch, buu screeched and his ball vanished. It didn't rip him apart but it DID hurt like hell. Buu quickly turned around. "Buu know you. Buu... Buu fought you before! Buu kill you! Buu! Buu! Buu kill contusion!"

"It's FUSION, idiot! Get it right! And i remember you too. Remember THIS?! SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!"

Gotenks spit out 10 ghosts, each of them charging up a different move.

Buu rapidly threw red energy balls at each of them to destroy them. Buu had always been fast, but this was a whole new kind of quickness. The white whisps shot a kamehameha, galick gun, big bang attack, final flash, destructo disk, special beam cannon, tri beam, spirit ball, masenko, and death ball, but all the attacks were quickly overpowered by the weak blasts. The ghosts detonated around gotenks, knocking him back. Kibitokai yelled at him. I told you this buu is as powerful as a current ssjG! That puts him at ssjG2 level! You may be older now but you can't beat that on your own! There's only one opt-" he was cut off as Buu shot a majin kamehameha straight at him. It hit the kai with solar system-destroying force concentrated into a tiny mountain sized explosion multiplying the damage by a factor of billions. As the explosion died down, kibitokai fell down to the surface of earth, smoke and tatters of his clothes trailing behind him. "OH CRAP!" Gotenks flew down and caught him, set him down on the ground, and charged back up to confront buu. He punched him with full force, but buu caught his fist effortlessly and threw it aside, smashing his fist into Gotenks's gut. He sent a flurry of punches towards Gotenks, landing hits on his head, gut, neck, and chest. With each punch Gotenks felt his body get weaker. He tried to block Buu's punches, but failed due to Buu's far superior speed and fighting skill. Gotenks didn't know how to respond. He expected an easy win, but he couldn't even land a hit or defend. He was getting frustrated, and that clouded his judgement, making his blows wilder and more predictable, unable to hit buu as he dodged every punch, then came back to sometimes hit him from behind, or catch his arm and punch him straight in the stomach. Gotenks kicked at him, sure to connect, only to hit empty space and feel a hard kick to his back. "I can't keep this up much longer. I need a new strategy. He effortlessly knocks away every blow and puts me on the constant defensive. I can't block him, he learned all of Goku's fighting skills from their battle on kibitokai's world. He's so much of a better fighter than me i can't stop his blows from outsmarting me." Gotenks thought. Just as he was about to give up, he heard the kai speaking to him telepathically.

"Gotenks, use energy instead! If hand to hand doesn't work then that just might!"

"Oh! Right! Of course! Although the reason I have been avoiding it is because he wont stop POUNDING ME!"

Kibitokai teleported in front of Buu, distracting him. "NOW!"

Gotenks got a bit farther away, and began to charge up a huge attack. A large blue energy ball formed at his sides. Then, he put his hands out in front of him, waves of yellow energy gathering around the ball, yellow lightning blasting out around him. Then, he put his knees up and charged it downwards at an angle, rings surrounding the ball. Finally, he put his hands out in different directions, pur together at the wrists.

"FINAL BIG BANG GALICK KAMEHAMEHA!" As Gotenks yelled the name of the tremendous blast, he released it from his hands in a kamehameha-like fashion. The sheer magnitude of it shook the planet and the entire east city hemisphere glowed white, blinding everyone there periodically.

As he shot it, he powered up to ssj4 to make it a x100 attack. His hair got a slight bit shorter from ssj3 and turned red, his body began to get covered in brown fur, and his blast turned pure white from sheer power.

"I've been forgetting I learned this!"

As the solar system-sized blast shot out from the comparably tiny earth straight into the sky, buu screamed in agony and tried to push it back. "Me buu, better than gods! You less than super god! ME WIN!"

"ACTUALLY, BUU, A FUSION IS ALWAYS ONE LEVEL HIGHER THAN A NORMAL SAIYAN IN SUPER SAIYAN POWER LEVEL! A FUSED SSJ4 EQUALS A SSJG!"

Buu screeched. "Buu strong as 2 god! Buu twice you! BUU KILL YOU!"

Just as he said that, another, FAR stronger, green galaxy sized blast struck him from under him, the combined blasts destroying him, but dispersed, sparing the galaxy. While buu died, gotenks felt the energy of the shadow dragons die as vegeta's supreme final god shine attack, a galaxy cluster sized blast, shot out from his ssjG4 hands. He felt the whole universe shake and glow golden as ssjG3 goku and ssj5 hyper mystic gohan's father-son eternal god kamehameha rebirth hit LssjG2 broly. The year before lssjG Broly nearly destroyed the multiverse. It took an ssjG5 and every good and evil, living or dead, fighter in the universe to bring him down. Goku had trained his powers to a whole new level in a year, after realizing how weak he was when Broly attacked. His current ssjG3 easily equals every fighter in the universe from back then(before they all trained) plus him as a ssjG5, evil goku as a ssj5, Beerus, Whis, and Vegeta as a ssjG, who had recently gone up to ssjG4, as gotenks found out from Gogiga's death. But a lssjG2 must have required more power, gohan as a ssjG5 hyper mystic to be exact. Buu and piccolo released a majin special beam kamehameha to destroy cell and the androids. One by one, each group defeated their respecive villains, all at the exact same time, gotenks included. The man that helped him was Xicor. "I came to help like last time. I felt Broly was back even stronger than before but Goku and Gohan could handle it so I helped you weaklings out. Not that I would care if you dropped dead, but Goku would and me and him are on good terms again so I helped you. Evil goku also helped uub, yamcha, krillin, and 18 since their enemies were overpowering them. A saiyan named Carn, arcosian named Frostax, and zarconians Jase and Sylvest that were away in another universe during the Broly attack came to help as well to defeat revived god form Bakt, the villain you fought before Broly that they beat. Apparently Bakt returned after Whis assigned groups. So now that all that's over, who caused this mess? Its exactly what broly did last time

Except they all became gods with god ki and a god aura with new god forms. Only a god could do that and I heard Zera reawakened. And before you ask I know of him because he's what made me evil back then in the first place. I stumbled upon his castle during his slumber and his energy cursed me."

Gotenks sighed. "Yeah, the god of death and Zera got into a huge battle, it released the villains of hell into our world. I just hope he doesn't come here. We aren't strong enough to fight him right now. I felt his power and..."

Gotenks began to shudder. "It's unlike anything we've ever seen. It would make lssjG2 Broly shit himself. This guy... He's for real. His power is beyond any level of super saiyan or super saiyan god. It's like he's beyond... Super. Like, like he's beyond a saiyan's potential to transform. To make it worse, he's Frieza's uncle. His murderous intent drove him to destroy Andromeda. We had better find a way to surpass that power before he comes here, for revenge."

HELL

The large, dark, orange-brown, rocky landscape of Hell stretched out in all directions for light years, this sub-dimension of the physical universe being used to store the malicious souls of those who were truly horror incarnate, their psychopathic personalities too destructive and negative to be allowed existence in otherworld. Only the most terrible of terrible were confined to the high-containment cells. As in the people who truly have no remorse for murdering billions. Trillions. Quadrillions, in Frieza's case.

Quintillions, maybe sextillions in in Buu's case. The ones who no matter what you say or do, will only wish gor death and destruction of others, or to rule in a tyrranical dictatorship-empire

Over the whole universe. Unfortunately, it's the evilest that are often the strongest. These villains would destroy the world if they escaped hell. Or so they thought. After everyone in hell having escaped twice now, the second time each of them even becoming literal gods, and the world still being completely fine, it looked as if evil escaping wasn't as big of a deal after all. Now, the containment area was getting scrapped to save resources, letting the villains run free around hell like they used to be able to before the Broly incident. Frieza walked out of his cell, giving the ogres the most threatening looks possible. As he flew back to his old training area with the dummy made from Cell's cells, he met up with cell. He saw the mutant android flying from a slight 45° angle from his direction of travel. Cell's greenish aura flared and spiked around him, with red firey streams and bolts of energy surrounding him. When they converged, cell altered his direction to match his partner in crime's. They were good friends, sharing the same hatred for the Z-fighters. Frieza looked surprised to see a god aura. Frieza's red flaming god aura turned his purple bio-gems crimson, so he looked different as well, but cell's was a surprise.

"Huh. You got a god boost too? Well, here I was thinking I was special." Frieza said as he smirked at him, still prideful about his own form.

"Oh, please, Frieza! I know you can sense energy, I taught you. You couldn't feel every person in helm fighting and sense that their power felt many times stronger than before? You couldn't sense the god ki had replaced every evildoer's normal ki?"

"Cell, god ki is undetectable. Even a monkey knows that."

"Undetectable to NON-gods. You ARE a god now, so you can sense it."

"Oh, im sorry, I was just busy GETTING DESTROYED by the god of creation himself!"

"Well, I was killed by Buu and Piccolo, so I had a long, drawn out, evenly matched battle, giving me time to find out for myself about everyone's boost. It sucks for you, you fought the second strongest behind ssjG5 goku himself."

"Cell, i have just remembered that all us villains recently made ammends with the Z-fighters during the whole Broly fiasco. Why were we attacking the monkeys again?", frieza asked, confused. He didn't understand why they had been fighting. Then, his memories came back to him.

First, he remembered a large, oval-shaped rip in dimensions appearing over Hell. Inside the rip, Frieza felt the most tremendous power he had ever felt in his entire life AND afterlife. That is no laughing matter, considering the tremendous power God broly exerted just last year when Frieza fought him. He remembered his feeling of terror when Broly pounded him into the ground, removing a good half of his body. This power dwarfed Broly. Another power that also dwarfed Broly had opened the rift accidentally during the fight between two entities. His next memory was of black energy pouring out of the rip, entering the bodies of every villain. Frieza and Cell tried to escape, but failed as the energy swarmed in front of them, blocking their only exit. They could only watch helplessly as the energy poured into their very being. The pain was more unbearable than anything either one had ever felt before. A red, flaming aura erupted around them, and they felt their power suddenly spike tremendously, and their ki felt different. It felt almost godly. It made them feel IMMORTAL! Their power kept on multiplying. Red bolts of electricity flashed around Frieza. He felt great. He felt EVIL. He felt ALIVE!

He remembered going up into the air, and charging an extremely powerful

Attack in his hands. He created a large, black ball of energy with red electricity around it the size of a solar system. He pumped so much energy into it that the power was blasting energy bolts downwards, creating gigantic craters just from electricity.

He remembered thinking that his power was now great enough to rule all of reality. All he could think of was destruction. He wanted to finally show these other villains a lesson they'd never forget. He told cell to leave because he was going to blast Hell to bits, to test his new death ball he made by fusing every energy ball he'd ever seen. He called it the godly eradication ball 1000000%. He threw his arms downward, and the ball descended. It detonated as it hit the ground, making a galactic explosion that shook the afterlife to the core. Every being in hell screamed in terror as the shockwave vaporized everything in it's path. It radiated throughout hell, but no villain died. They were gods as well. He, cell, and everyone else flew through the portal and ended up on earth, and that's where he fought Whis.

"Oh. I remember now. Who the hell took over our minds like that and made us evil again?!"

Frieza searched hell for an energy signal that matched the ones he felt. Cell looked over at Frieza to ask him about the portal's creator, and saw, to his surprise, Frieza fall to his knees unexpectedly. He was shaking. "No... NO! NONONONONONO-"

Cell ran over and slapped Frieza out of his bout of insanity. Or maybe not insanity. Maybe, just maybe, Frieza had a bout of horrifying realization. "Snap out of it! What's wrong with you?!"

Frieza rubbed his face, a little calmer.

"C-C-C-Cell... That power we felt during the portal opening... That was..."

They both turned around as they heard the screaming of billions of ogres far, far away in another direction, to the North. The screams of terror, horror, agony, despair. Huge earthquakes shook hell. Blinding black light and searing heat and razor wind struck the two. The sudden catastrophe that had struck and engulfed half of Hell in a ginormous black energy explosion, powerful enough to erase a galactic supercluster, sending shockwaves of black energy through hell to vaporize many and blind many more, was none other than the arrival of the God who corrupted them himself. As the smoke cleared, Frieza heard a voice speaking to him from behind. He turned around to see a black arcosian with red bio-gems emerge from the smoke in his 4th form. "Hello, Frieza, long time no see. Why don't you come say hello to your big uncle Zera?"


	3. Ch 3: Behold the Almighty

AN:

In all my fanfics GT, the movies, and Battle of gods happen in the same timeline with it going like this

DB, DBZ, end of DBZ, GT, battle of gods

BOG happens after GT. Also the timeskip between The buu saga and GT is MUCH shorter so goten and trunks in this GT are just as strong as normal GT but younger, then it goes straight to BOG. My story The legendary god happens 3 years from then and this one is a year after The legendary god, and goten and trunks are 17. Also goku does not leave with shenron after GT, obviously. Also goku jr and vegeta jr can come to this time with the dragon balls. One more thing: ssj5 is a saiyan form that requires union with an eternal dragon. It is stronger than ssjG but weaker than ssjG2. And a hyper mystic is a mystic form that whis himself can unlock for people through his creation powers( whether or not he is god of creation is debatable, but for the purpose of my fics he is). And by the way all movies, OVAs, specials, and series are canon in my fics. and even many non-canon fan characters exist (xicor, evil goku, kuriza, queen ice, gogito, fusions, etc) but i still make them my own by putting my own twist on them. The only thing similar is their name. Even their appearance is different, and so is their personality, backstory, power level, abilities, etc( for example, evil goku and xicor both were created because of Zera)

I also have many of my own characters for this from other fics ive written outside of plus many new ones from this and The legendary god. If anyone wants someone from another fic im not posting here explained feel free to ask. Many of them are from alternate timelines or universes all together. There, now i've explained everything. I would have put this in the first chapter but I forgot to and im too lazy to edit a chapter. When i upload its final, any mistakes in it are permanent. Too bad for me.

Third chapter is still early in though.

P.S: The legendary god was never finished but to sum up the ending i made goku achieves ssjG5 and every fighter in hell and on earth blast lssjG broly at the same time at full power together and finally defeat him and purify him. His good self is still recovering and living at capsule corp. for study and monitoring. Whis restored hell and restored erased villains to existence and returned the villains to hell since after Broly's death it was too dangerous to keep them around, even though frieza and cell had made peace with the z-fighters. They had to return since they were still technically dead. Bardock, gine, vegeta's mother, and abocado are the 4 picked to stay. the 3 saiyans live on a new planet vegeta, courtesy of whis. That pretty much sums it up.

Now, to get down to the destruction and explosions and battle and bloodthirst and energy blasts (aka another chapter).

Ch. 3: behold the almighty

Frieza was so shocked at the revelation that he had forgotten how to speak and merely fell to the ground, shaking in fear. As Hell burned from the mighty blast, Zera smirked evily, explosions going off behind him in a blaze of black, firey glory. "I see you failed, along with the rest of this dimension called Hell, the land of the dead evildoers. I will destroy Hell and all who exist within it's walls. Failures will not be tolerated. Even as gods you feeble bags of excretement failed to destroy a single galaxy, something you should be able to do casually. I sent you to destroy the Saiyans and you failed. Now i will erase you from existence permanently. Oh, and im not just doing a cliche 'villain stupidly tells his plan', im telling you to scare you, because this time you can't escape the villain!"

Frieza backed away, terrified. "I t-t-thought your existence was a mere legend! I didn't even know you bestowed upon me the powers which I now possess!"

"Regardless, you will die. Permanently. I need a killing spree, and I want to show off. How about everyone in Hell fight me?"

Cell flew away as fast as possible, fearing the worst. "Frieza! Hurry up and RUN! He's insane! And that's coming from ME!"

Black and red energy waves were still rocking the landscape, and at this point almost every ogre and prisoner in Hell that did not have ki control were dead or dying, slowly. The slow, agonizing end to the most feared dimension in the universe was nearly too much to watch. Cell looked away and balled his fist, green bolts of energy flashing around it, an aura spiking up around it. "Damn that God. How can an Arcosian be that strong?! Arcon could never sustain such a high power. It would crumble."

A black energy explosion encompassed the area he was headed. "Oh no!" He put his arms up to block the blast. The searing heat scorched him and he was blasted into a mountain. He felt it collapse underneath him. He slowly got up from the rubble. "Gaah!" He groaned. "What WAS that?!"

"It was me."

He looked up. Zera stood over him, laughing. "You're more of an idiot than I thought. You should know I love to torture runners."

He was down on the ground with his fist through cell's gut before he could comprehend what he had said.

"You-you're so fast!"

He managed to cough out. The impact of Zera'd punch was enough to break a galaxy in two. He was a literal god. Cell's body took all that force, and even though he entered god mode the moment Zera appeared, he was still mortally wounded. He teleported away and used all of his energy charging a huge reddish kamehameha in his hands. Zera just chuckled, charging a small black ball. Cell's aura turned red and he went 100% full power, charging every last bit of god energy into his extremely powerful attack. Red lightning blasted out in all directions, each bolt powerful enough to destroy a solar system, and waves of red light blinded and swallowed the area. He charged up more and more and finally released the humongous beam of deadly energy that engulfed an area of Hell the size of the Milky Way. "GALACTIC KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!"

He shouted as he poured every bit of his being into it. Zera shot his black ball and although weak, it was easily twice as strong as the kamehameha and easily overpowered it and pushed it back. "Just to show off i'll prove it can't hurt me." Just as the ball had pushed it back and was about to detonate in an explosion stronger than the beam, Zera dispersed it, letting the beam hit him at full force. The galactic beam eventually dissapated and Zera stood there, unharmed, not even a scratch. Cell's eyes widened. "That had to have killed you! It was my strongest attack! I could have sworn you were dead!"

Zera laughed. "You cannot hurt someone of my magnitude. I'm no god. I'm an almighty destructor. I can only think of 6 people who are currently stronger than me, and none of them are known by anyone in Hell, or by almost anyone in the physical dimension. Their names scare even whis, beerus, goku, vegeta, broly, gogeta, vegito, gogito, majin vegito and bebi gogeta from another timeline, xicor, evil goku, frostax, Xeron, bakt, gogiga shenron, hell buu, dark buu, omega perfect cell and ultimate perfect cell from another timeline, god buu, the super saiyan goddess, xengon, ragnock, polarctica, snower, the negative versions of many heroes, and glazer. Therefore, their names will not be spoken. Most of the people i just named you have never heard of, but the point is I am the master of all worlds excluding those 6. Give up."

Cell fell to the ground, defeated. "I'll kill you all at once after i fight everyone. Don't get any funny ideas."

Zera flew off and looked around. He searched hell for the highest power level.

"There."

Down on the ground, a green-haired saiyan stood, laughing.

"This reminds me of what I did last year! So i have competition? Please, as a lssjG2 im a million times as strong as i was when i nearly destroyed the universe. Time to play!"

"Broly, huh? Time to show off my power. Throw me all 100% of your full power and energy all at once in your strongest attack."

"Worm, my strongest attack in lssjG

Took an ssjG5 and every fighter in hell plus every fighter on earth together to push back. My new best attack as a lssjG2 would destroy those fighters from a year ago easily and nearly destroyed a goku who had mastered ssjG3 and a ssj5 hyper mystic."

"Broly, last time I saw you you were a mindless beast who could only think to kill and destroy and rampage and had no emotion other than irrational anger. Back then you were too impatient and too stupid to respond to people when they spoke to you and just killed them. You didn't care about talking and didn't want to. Now you are not only speaking in complete sentences but you are actually TRYING to go on a rant and explain to me in great detail your feats of destruction. Why are you actually engaging in conversation?"

Broly walked closer towards him and looked up. "Maybe it's because I realized how ineffective that was. But now its even easier to kill people by pretending to be calm and collected and then obliterate everything when they least expect it!"

Broly blasted a Legendary God gigantic Omega Destruction Meteor at Zera as he said the last part of the sentence. The huge green energy ball exerted so much force that hell completely cracked into multiple pieces. Green bolts of energy flashed out in all directions, each bolt possessing galaxy destroying energy, the green blinding light consuming and engulfing everything. Broly's green godly aura flared up around him in streaks, bolts of green firey pure energy flashing around his large muscles like a ssj2's bolts. His hair was spiked upwards and green, glowing a darker green over it with a green glow covering his body and clothes. His eyes glowed green, he had no pupils. This was the beast known as a lssjG2 in its full glory, blasting his most powerful attack at his opponent. "GAHAHAHAHEHEHUHEHA!"

Broly screeched with maniacal laughter as the attack impacted. The green explosion shook hell to itself and back. The explosion was strong enough to destroy an entire universe. A feat Zera was capable of already. The explosion was so powerful that it would have easily overpowered the combined attack from all the people of Earth and hell from a year ago that killed broly. When the explosion died down (sparing hell after focusing it all on Zera), a large black figure could be seen in the smoke. Broly was in the middle of laughing at the Arcosian God, the almighty destroyer, the killer of deities and gods of biblical proportions, when he heard his voice. "Ooh, that burned a little. I might need some lotion for that. Congrats, you've got an achievement: making lord Zera want to take a bath." The smoke cleared, revealing the black Arcosian in his 100% 5th form. His muscles bulged. His red bio gems on his shoulders, head, gut, arms, and legd got redder And shinier and spiky. His bone plates on his wrists and legs got spiked and a black bone helmet with four spike-horns protruding out of it had covered his head. A red mask covered his mouth. The red bio-gem on his head spiked out in all directions. Black Bone plates arched over his shoulders and connected to a black bone plate on his waist with the gut bio-gem in the middle. His tail got covered in red spikes running down the length of it. He looked similar to cooler's 5th form, except cooler's 5th never had a 100% like frieza's 4th, and this 5th form looked quite different and spikier. "That was a fun game to play, but now it's my turn."

Broly, during that very moment, felt a very foreign feeling: FEAR. A legendary super saiyan god in its second level, backing away in terror, shaking and eyes wide with astonishment. The evil god Zera's power truly was inconceivable, horrifying, and the very lifeblood of the concept of true evil. Many universes had fallen to his hands. His voice caused mass suicide in many galaxies just to avoid "death by Zera." Kids were told he'd come into their bedroom at night. Even speaking his name resulted in exexution in innumerable civilizations. And yet all this seemed moot when his 5th form was unveiled. This was worse than all of that. This, was the wrath of an evil God. He pointed his finger at Broly. A black orb formed at the tip, covered by red bolts of energy. "Eradication beam."

He said, low and menacing, barely audible. The black streak was through Broly's heart before he could blink. As it hit the ground, all of hell was destroyed in one single instant. Well, the people in it survived, but hell itself was a wrecked wasteland. Broly left lssjG2 form the moment he died, returning to his original, slimmer, long black-haired self, for the first time since the day he met kakarot on New Vegeta. The legendary god was finally dead. After an ssjG5 and all villains and heroes all together failed to erase the evil legendary god Broly, Lord Zera himself had finally done the deed. But unfortunately for the universe, there is no relief. having Broly alive again would be infinitely more enjoyable and less dangerous than Zera's arrival on Earth could ever be. They traded bad, for tragically, apocalyptically, catastrophic. The cataclysmic destruction wrought by Zera did not end at the legendary god himself, however. The rest of hell was still waiting for its demise. Zera returned to where Frieza was.

"So, now to get down to business. You failed. I'm getting rid of failed experiments. But I don't want to destroy a valuable nephew, considering the amount of evil you spread for me. What can you offer me?"

"Zera, i'm not evil anymore! I realized my errors and made ammends, and then you forced me to attack my new allies again in a new evil god form! They think i'm evil again! You've ruined me. I would rather be erased than exist in a web of lies strung by you, you DIRTY GOD!"

Zera nodded. "Very well. I will respect your wishes. It is unfortunate, i could have... Upgraded you."

"Keep your upgrades, you pile of filthy excretion."

Zera laughed. "At least you kept your sense of humor, Frieza."

A soft, rumbling noise began to emanate from farther up in the north.

"What IS all that commotion?"

Zera asked. He heard it steadily get louder and louder. It sounded like many distinct voices now. "I sense an angry mob. it is consisting of every villain in hell. They must want my fist. This army won't hurt me."

Frieza laughed. "We shall see, uncle."

Finally, it began to come into sight. Buu, Janemba, Hirudegarn, bojack, hatchiyak, bio broly, gogiga shenron, super 17, bebi, chilled, cooler, king kold, kuriza, queen ice, super 13, lord slug, turles, dr. Wheelo, garlic jr., meta-rilldo, the big gete star, dabura, androids 14, 15, and 19, bibidi, babidi, Myuu, Gero, dr. Raichi, pui pui, yakon, zangya, cooler's armored squadron, appule, cui, nappa, raditz, king vegeta, paragus, fasha, dedoria, zarbon, the ginyu force, spopovitch, yamu, eis, nuova, oceanus, naturon, rage, and haze shenrons, king piccolo, the red ribbon army, meta-coolers, bakt, hell buu, omega perfect cell, the super saiyan goddess, ultima perfection cell, dark buu, god buu, both of those buus from other timelines, tagoma, sorbet, revived god frieza from a universe erased by zera a while back, toa, mira, the time breakers from another destroyed timeline, demigra, dark ssj5 goku and ssjG xicor from another timeline, vegeta's evil majin half, bebi gogeta, from yet another timeline, majin vegito, from ANOTHER timeline, every evil army of every villain and cell after being healed all charged at Zera, and Frieza jumped in beside Cell. "We may be missing our trump card, Broly, after being one-shotted by Zera, but all of us together surpass LssjG2 Broly. We might stand a chance."

Cell pointed his tail at Hell buu. "He's from another timeline and absorbed every villain in hell and is still weaker than some of us in god mode. Do you think fusion would give a bigger boost than absorbtion if we all fused together?"

"We don't know how to fuse and even if we did, it would take hours to do that much fusion. He won't give us 2 seconds to fuse even 2 people let alone let a single person learn how and if you mess it up you're essentially dead. And I don't want to die twice and be erased completely."

"Frieza, ever heard of illusions? Bibidi and babidi can do that. And by the way, i heard of a new type of fusion only evil beings can do by morphing into one dark mass. Our souls are tainted by Zera. This fusion lasts until you decide to unfuse and multiplies every fusee's power together one after another. The final result is controlled by the strongest fusee. In this case, it's Gogiga shenron, since Broly has been erased. This fusion, although immeasurably powerful, has one downside: if we fail, we get erased and our evil energy gets sucked into the strongest evil being around. In this case, that would be... Zera himself. The ritual is complicated but easy to perfect. Each of us have to do the fusion dance and point our fingers in a circle pointing towards the center of a circle we stand in pointing together. If it's not perfectly symmetrical, we fail. Got it? Now let's all combine all our best attacks at 100% full power together all at once into one massive force! If that succeeds we won't need a wacky fusion technique!"

With that, every villain in hell poured all their energy into their ultimate attacks at 100% full power, fusing their attacks together into one powerful beam. Everyone stood in one group with their hands outstretched, side by side. Balls turned into beams, barrages into beam swarms. It all came together into a single multicolored ray of annihilation. Zera knew it was not a threat in the least. "Your best effort will be squashed, bugs. You have sealed your own fate." He raised his hand to the sky, and a immeasurably large vantablack ball with red bolts and red flares in the center formed, it's power shaking the dimensions around hell like ping pong balls. "Kolrana." As he uttered the arcosian word, the ball flew downwards, as he pointed downwards towards the mass of helpless creatures. It hit the beam, and a beam struggle between these two titanic attacks began. The ball quickly pushed the beam back. As they clashed, Zera thought he saw a flicker in Cell's face, but he wrote it off as mere energy flashes. Suddenly, they began to falter. Cell lowered his arms. His beam died down. "It's no use, guys. We're just not perfection. We aren't good enough. We can't win. It's over." One by one, they began to lower their arms, and the beam dissapated. The ball flew straight at them at an extremely high speed. "It doesn't have to end like this!" Frieza protested. Guldo began cowering as he stared at the approaching ball. "I don't wanna die!" He cried. Buu sat down, sulking. "Buu wanna kill you! BUU NO DIE!" Gogiga shenron crossed his arms, unable to look at a power that was superior to his. Bebi began running around, wailing and flailing his arms. Super 17 began punching the ground. King piccolo put his hands over his head, trying to hide. Janemba laughed maniacally, not really understanding what the hell was going on. Bakt started liquefying. Bebi gogeta and majin vegito held each other. Hell buu tried to absorb himself. Demigra began screaming incoherently in rage. Hatchiyak began to release all his hatred, not wanting to die with a grudge. Right before the ball hit, zera heard a chorus of voices above the ball.

"FU-SION-HA!"

The villains dissappeared. They were illusions, Zera thought angrily, ever since that flicker he saw. The flicker was them leaving and replacing themselves! Everything they had just done was all an illusion, created by babidi and bibidi. He stopped the ball and pulled it back. He looked up, and above, all the villains, hundreds of them, all stood in a circle, doing the fusion dance's final pose with all of their fingers pointing towards the center of the circle they made instead of towards each other. A fusion dance circle. They all began to glow white and turned into orbs, and the orbs all shot towards the center, converging and fusing together into one big glowing ball of energy in a blinding flash. A giant explosion blinded zera, and as it died down he saw a figure with a pure black and red aura standing there. It was a fusion of every single last villain in hell.

He had buu's pants, cell's wings, frieza, cooler, and janemba's torso, cooler's head with janemba's spikes, the seven dragon balls on his chest, red spikes, bebi's face lines and shoulder plates, rilldo's shoulder plates, super 17's scarf, hirudegarn's wings, bio broly's acid on his feet, bojack's waistband, super 13's armor, meta cooler's robot hands, slug's gem, turles's shoulder armor, wheelo's tail, garlic jr's ears, king piccolo's symbol, king cold's horns, lord chilled's suit, kuriza's spike, hatchiyak's gems, mira's arm color, toa's staff, demigra's staff, xicor's red god horns, evil goku's black fur, majin vegito's majin symbol, bebi gogeta's hair, bakt's tail, hell buu's feet, omega perfect cell's head sides, ultima perfection cell's waist, super saiyan goddess's robe, dark buu's tentacle, god buu's steam holes, nuova's wings, eis's wings, oceanus's robe, naturon's wiskers, rage's tail, haze's claws, god frieza's aura, a time breaker aura, tagoma's armor, sorbet's armor, ginyu's horns, guldo's eyes, jeice's hair, recoome's armor, burter's head mark, dedoria's spikes, zarbon's armor, myuu, gero, and raichi's smarts, bibidi and babidi's magic, cui's armor, appule's armor, 19's absorbtion hand, 14's strap, 15's

Clothes, red ribbon symbols, saiyan armor from all the saiyans, yakon's stomach, pui pui's gun, queen ice's robe, zangya's clothes, salza's energy sword, and various parts from minions. It began to speak, the voice of every fusee in it causing it to sound like a chorus. "What do you think of me now, Zera? Am i worth your time now? Or do i have to beat you senseless and show you why the spirit of HIFL is greater than you are?"

Zera didn't understand. They were still too weak to beat him in his 100% 5th form if he actually tried, but that didn't make this any less ridiculous.

"The fusion dance doesn't work like that! How can you do that and all fuse at once?!"

The fusion laughed. "A strange guy came up from under hell and told us about it. He knew a lot about evil energy. I couldn't feel his power so it was likely a projection of his soul. I can't sense anything below hell, but hey, maybe he's been dead so long he sunk down there. I forgot his name but i think it started with an S. Anyway, it's time to finish this nonsense. You've destroyed my home. You won't see anything other than the very thing you destroyed ever again."

Zera grunted. "You may have gotten MUCH stronger, and I respect that, but i haven't actually been using 100% of my 5th form. More like 0.001%. With each percentage i multiply my power by hundreds. it works like that with most gods. I'll use about 10% this time around."

The fusion frowned. "You're lying! There's no way you've only been using that much!"

Zera sighed. "What a fool you are. Let's get this over with. I have someone much stronger than you I need to eradicate. You are a waste of my time and effort."

The hell fusion began to charge up it's immense god ki, waves of evil energy radiating out in shockwaves, shaking the universe on it's foundations, a single bolt being able to end a galaxy cluster, and just like Broly, but infinitely stronger, began to destroy universal walls and dimensional boundaries. The black aura and red bolts consumed hell, and all the while Zera was as uninterested as a toddler is to calculus. "You're doing what i do to universes every wednesday, except i vaporize them with elimination balls. Or as an arcosian calls it, Kolrana."

The hell fusion raised his hand to the sky, smirking. "HELL BALL!" A huge red ball with black bolts formed in his hand with much more energy than the previous charge, holding all the multiplied together god form energy and power of every villain. This was the true force of god mode hell itself. The dimensions began to shake. This was 100% of all of the energy in the hell fusion, all it could muster without exhausting it's reserves of essential life energy. Ki, god, positive, negative, neutral, fusion, fighting, battle, physical, spirit, life, soul, mind, emotional, natural, afterlife, dimensional, and hell energy all synthesized together, ready to battle the nigh-omnipotent, at least to the villains of hell that is, evil energy that only zera posseses.

The hell fusion pointed his hand towards Zera, and the attack was released towards the evil god.

"NOW YOU DIE, ZEERRRRAAAAA!

Zera pointed his hand forward, and the elimination ball from before shot at the hell fusion once more, and the two multiple-universe destroying spheres collided in the largest beam struggle the villains had ever witnessed. Bolts came off that could end galaxy clusters like flies. Shockwaves and explosions of force rocked the universes around hell like marbles, and both combatants felt this force and didn't flinch. Zera and the hell fusion both screamed as they pushed as hard as they could on each other's attack, neither gaining any ground. The hell fusion pushed every last ounce of fused god energy into his attack, focusing it most on the point where zera pushed weakest: his other hand. Amazingly, and to zera's immediate dismay, he began to do the impossible. He began to push back the elimination ball towards zera, gaining ground until the spheres were nearly touching Zera. "WHAT?! How are you overpowering and beating ME, lord Zera?!" The hell fusion was winning. Zera screamed in anger, and a universe near them began to collapse from the power he started to radiate. "I wont let you beat MEEE! I wont be beaten by scum LIIKE YOOOUUU!

The hell fusion smirked in satisfaction. "Looks like you've lost, Zera. This is where you meet your final fate. DIE!"

The hell fusion pushed as hard as he could, draining his tiniest reserves of ki. To his surprise, instead of going into Zera, the balls stayed still. "Wh-what's happening?! You were just losing!"

Then, he saw the horrifying glowing red eyes of death itself. Zera glared at him with more hatred than all of the tuffles combined. Infinite pure, violent, sinister, malicious, malevolent indescribable evil could be felt, like a different multiverse leaking through. It was a foreign force so horrid that nobody in this universe had ever felt it before. All the fusion could feel was pure fear, indescribable fear, it overtook his very being. All from sensing the new power flowing through zera. His power level had gone from incalculable... To impossible.

A darker, deeper, rougher, more terrifying and much more evil voice emanated from behind the spheres. "You've dug your own grave, you miserable shit. I've dealt with your you for long enough. You did the unthinkable, you were beating ME in a clash of power. But I told you... I was just using 10%. Maybe... I should have shown you 50%. Once I go that far into my 5th form or beyond, I... Lose control. I stop being a mere universal Arcosian god... And take my place as a god of the multiverse.

Begone."

Zera put his palm on his elimination ball, and with a single surge of power it multiplied in size exponentially, becoming millions of times bigger than the hell ball, holding incomprehensible power, shaking apart countless surrounding universes, heaven being nearly destroyed itself, and alternate universes and timelines were being destroyed. "Consider this downsizing on a multiversal scale! No more villains in every hell, no more NUISANCES!"

He shouted as he forced the ball towards the hell fusion who could only look on in dismay, surprise, and disbelief, as a ball with inconceivably more power than he could ever possibly have in all his existence barreled down on him like a tornado on a human storm chaser. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!" He pushed back with all his might after a moment but to no avail. His ball was erased, and a moment later, it was on him, and he screamed in infinite terror and agony and breathed his final breath. The ball detonated, taking hell, heaven, the check in stations, snake way, the grand kai planet, and all the kai planets with it, destroying dimensions, collapsing surrounding universes, even affecting other universes, AKA timelines, in the multiverse, affecting the 11 other, non-separate branch timeline universes with entirely different timelines with 11 other gods of destruction, each with their own branching timeline universes, and ripping entire sections of the physical universe into nothing but a heap of destruction. With that zera powered down and flew out of the portal he made when it detonated in the now void-space between dimensions, and appeared in actual reality, and lucky him, right in the place he wanted to be. He chuckled as he looked down at the helpless blue and green sphere below him, because soon, it, and this whole universe, would be wiped off the map forever.


End file.
